


Merry Christmas, Babygirl

by BAD268



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: Draco and his girlfriend spend Christmas day together.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Merry Christmas, Babygirl

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Babygirl (Draco Malfoy x Reader)
> 
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Requested: (A)nonymous  
> Warnings: Christian themes  
> Word Count: 762
> 
> (Y/N) - Your Name **it's understood and will no longer be on one-shots.  
> (Y/L/N) - Your Last Name **it's understood and will no longer be on one-shots.  
> (F/I) - First Initial  
> (F/C) - Favorite Colour

After finally finishing NEWTS and OWLS, it is winter break. While most students are going home to be with family during the holiday season, my parents told me to stay at Hogwarts. I found out that I wouldn't be alone during the break as my boyfriend and best friend, Draco, was staying here too!

"What's the first thing we should do?" I asked him as we sat at the Slytherin table when the majority of the students left to catch the Hogwarts Express.

"We could study, no. Prank someone, no thanks. Go to the library, boring. We could hang out in the Slytherin common room?"

"Sure, but I'll need to run to my room and grab a few things first. Can I meet you in like an hour or two?"

"Okay, see you then (Y/N)," He said before standing and exiting the Great Hall. I stood and headed to my common room.

Once in my dorm alone, as everyone went home, I opened my chest and pulled out a ring box that held Draco's Christmas gift. It was a silver snake ring band with an emerald green eye and inside had our first initials carved into it. He saw it the last time we went to Hogsmeade, and I thought that it would be a perfect Christmas present for him.

I put the box in a small bag I got from Dumbledore before cleaning up my bed and grabbing a couple of shirts and pants to take to Draco's dorm. With his present and my extra clothes, I left my dorm and set out towards Draco's.

~~

"Merry Christmas, Draco. How did you sleep?" I whispered as I cuddled closer to my boyfriend's body. He nuzzled his head into my hair before responding.

"Good, baby. How about you?" His voice was raspy from lack of use. He held me tighter, a sign that he didn't want to get out of bed.

"I always sleep well with you. You're like a heated pad," I added with a giggle before hiding my face in his chest. I could feel him laughing as well.

"Good to know you love me, (Y/N)." We lay in silence for a while before he started to get up. He walked out of the room and towards the restroom. I whined quietly as my heat source left before climbing out of bed and putting one of Draco's hoodies on and a pair of black sweatpants. He walked back into the room without a shirt and some grey sweatpants on.

"I hope you know you're hot." My eyes raked over his figure as he laughed at my statement.

"I only do this because I love you, (Y/N) (Y/L/N)," he came up and kissed me on my forehead, nose, then lastly my lips.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy, forever and always," I muttered against his lips before reconnecting them. I grabbed his hand and led him out of the dorm to the Slytherin common room where a tree with presents under it sat.

"I want you to open mine first." He reached under the tree to pull out a/an (F/C) wrapped gift and set it into your awaiting hands. You pulled his out from under the tree and placed it in his lap.

"I wonder what it could be," you mused before starting to remove the wrapping. Under the paper was a necklace box. You look skeptically at Draco before he gestures for you to continue. As you open the box, a hand goes to your mouth as you see a necklace with "D+(F/I)" engraved onto the silver plate. The back of it said, "Forever and Always," a saying you and Draco had said for the three years you've been together. "Mine's shit compared to this, Draco. I love it."

"Everything from you is amazing, love." He looked in the bag and pulled the small box out before a smile spread across his face like he knew what it was. He opened and saw the ring. He immediately took it out and placed it on his right ring finger but not before taking note of the D and (F/I) on the inside. "It's beautiful, like you."

"Stop being cheesy, Malfoy," I said with a fake glare towards him. He gave me that look that screams "you love me" before leaning into me and kissing my face all over. "I love you, baby. Merry Christmas, Draco."

"Merry Christmas, baby girl. I love you more," he finished with a final kiss to my lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thank you for, hopefully, enjoying my work! Please vote, comment or, heck, share it if you want. If you crave more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad (@BAD268) and/or my Tumblr (also @bad268). I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any request is still appreciated. That's all for now, Lads. Thanks for being a part of my Academy.
> 
> Till next time,  
> BAD268


End file.
